d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaric Rexen
Xaric Rexen was a Reptile from Hyp't'vada. He later went on to be forced into joining the Hextar Clan, but later abandoned the Hextar and joined Colony Hestor. Not long after, he joined the Canine Resistance and became one of their top commanders. Shortly after entering their ranks, he was severely wounded by Ledonair Arkwright, and later died of his injuries. Biography Early life Xaric was born on the world of Hyp't'vada, to Nylar and Kzek Rexen. His father named him after the colony world where he was born himself. Due to his father's permanent job on Nak'thu, Xaric had to be brought up by his father for most of his childhood. When his mother was not able to look after him, he was looked after by Vextor Skryton, an old friend of Nylar's. Skryton took a young Xaric on many trips to other planets. One of these trips that Xaric fondly remembered was to Rallius Qoll. At some point, Xaric was involved in a hoverboarding incident, and lost his right forearm. His father paid extra money for a high-tech replacement, which not only worked as a normal arm but had upgrades built in, including a holocard reader. The Hydeforth Escaping an attack in the Uche system, the Hydeforth, an Arrowhead cruiser belonging to the Canine Resistance, landed on Hestor to make repairs. Asking the inhabitants of Colony Hestor for permission, the commanders of the Resistance visited the colony. Due to the absence of Xaar, who had been betrayed and attacked by Nathue, Xaric, along with Itah, were made the temporary leaders of the colony in their negotiations with the Resistance. Xaric spoke with Itah and the Resistance commander Finn Arkwright, and later was one of the colonists who opted to join the Canine Resistance's forces. He boarded the Hydeforth, which left for the Tavistar system. However, shortly after it arrived, it was stopped by collector automatons from Paywall Four. The automatons summoned the Feline Uprising, who they were secretly subservient to. A small fleet attacked the Hydeforth, and a battle ensued in the system. The Hydeforth retreated to Tavistar Prime, where ground forces were deployed. Xaric was sent in a unit led by Finn, but was sent with officer Farus Devon when Finn decided to split their group up. Devon and his group fought off some Uprising fighter pilots, and captured Haytham Oxana, who Xaric dragged back to the Hydeforth. Xaric, along with the other Resistance forces, then boarded the Hydeforth and escaped Tavistar Prime. The cruiser was then taken to the Avuk system, where commander Revus Tarke decided to land on Ea'Avuk. Confronting the Uprising Some time after the Hydeforth landed on Ea'Avuk, Xaric was called into the command room of the temporary outpost that the Resistance had set up on Xaahn Coast. Commander Tarke then promoted him to the rank of commander, along with Itah and Devon. He was given his own zektasword, handed to him by DTX-N6. The five commanders were then assigned to scout the Lurcacia system, a location given to them by interrogation of Haytham Oxana, for a Feline Uprising command ship. Appearances * Life as a Reptile I * Life as a Reptile II (Mentioned only) * Dogworld Invaded (First appearance) Category:Individuals Category:Reptiles Category:Hextar Clan Category:Colony Hestor Category:Canine Resistance Category:Canine Resistance commanders